Being Her Hero
by spikescrypt
Summary: Peter questions his faith in his abilities and gets reassurance from a surprising source.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Heroes, I just find myself able to lift tall buildings and outrun trains. There's nothing weird about that is there? **

**Being Her Hero **

**By spikescrypt**

Peter looked down at his hands, how many times had he tried to save people as a nurse with these hands? He was still trying to save people just in a different way now. He knew he wasn't the strongest or the fastest or even the cleverest, but if there was one thing he did not lack it was determination. He wanted to save the world he _needed _to save it. There was no other option, he _would _save it or die trying.

The thought of death barely made him flinch now. He spent many times sitting in a room with a dying patient knowing they only had a short time to live. Now he could very well be the one who could die at any given moment and he accepted that. If his death played a part in saving the world then he would gladly open his arms to the Grim Reaper himself.

Sometimes he wished he had another power different from his own. What if there was no one else around with abilities and he was solely responsible for the world's fate? His talent to manipulate power from others would be useless then. Sometimes he wished that he could fly anytime he wanted like Nathan. If things got to be to much to handle how easy would it be to just fly off and get help? But deep down inside he knew that it was meant to be this way, he knew this was the power he was supposed to have. Maybe God himself wanted him to have it or maybe it was just completely random but he knew this power was somehow made for him. It was how he would contribute in saving the world it was his destiny.

Suddenly everything became clearer and he was ready to begin the next chapter in the good fight. But there was something he needed to do first, he needed to see her.

Claire was everything that was good about this world. She was innocent and kind and he was glad that he was able to save her. Even if she wasn't the cheerleader that Hiro's prophetic statement mentioned he still would have tried with all his might to help her. The two had a bond ever since he saved her and she continually surprised him by somehow always knowing what he was thinking. But this talent wasn't gained from the help of a superpower; it was from her having the exact same feelings. She also knew what it was like to be normal one day and have your world completely turned around the next. She knew the fear and confusion he felt because she experienced it all for herself. When he was with her she made him feel special something that he never felt being near Nathan or his father or even Simone. She made him feel like he could accomplish anything, even save the world.

**……………**

Claire Bennett liked to believe that she was a normal girl. She liked cheerleading, hanging out with friends, and she loved her family. But there was one thing about her that some people would definitely not consider normal. If she walked through a fire she wouldn't burn to death, if she fell off a roof she would simply be able to get back up unharmed. This was her talent and it was also her curse. People would try to hurt her if they knew the truth, do experiments on her like some kind of lab rat. She had to keep it a secret and so there wasn't anyone that she could talk to, except for Peter.

Peter had saved her from that psycho who killed Jackie, who had wanted to kill her. She knew that Jackie had died because he had believed her to be Claire and she lived every day with that guilt. But she was alive and it was all thanks to Peter, he was her hero.

The doorbell rang and she ran down the stairs to see who it could be. Her family was out and she was hoping that a friend from school dropped by to hang out. When she opened it she saw that it most certainly was a friend, but not from school.

"Peter," she said beaming.

"Hello Claire I hope I'm not intruding."

"Don't be silly you know I'm always glad to see you, come on in."

She led him up the stairs to her room and she sat on the bed while he sat in a chair.

"What brings you all the way to Texas Peter?" She was confused as to what he was doing here but was glad he was here all the same.

"I'm going after Sylar," he explained. "I just wanted to stop here and see you first somehow you always make me feel like I can accomplish anything." He knew he was being embarrassingly honest but he didn't care.

"That's because you can. You saved me, you're my hero don't ever forget that."

He smiled and she thought that it made him look more youthful and carefree. If she was being totally honest with herself he looked downright handsome.

"Sometimes I just wonder if I can really do any good." He stood up and went to sit next to her on the bed.

"I saved you sure, but it was because I was lucky not because I did anything fantastic or heroic."

"Your wrong you know, you _were_ fantastic and heroic you just can't see it. If there ever was someone who was a hero, Peter it would be you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I mean that more than I ever have. Here you are going after a killer for Pete's sake. How much more proof do you need?"

He shook his head laughing at her amused. "You never cease to amaze me Claire. Here I am feeling sorry for myself and then you come and make me feel like I can take on the world."

"I only do it because I believe in you Peter. I believe you will save the world, just like you saved me. You're my hero and soon you will be everyone else's."

"I hope your right."

"I am, I know it, you will keep the world safe just as safe as you make me feel."

He looked deep into her eyes as if he was trying to see through her.

"Do I really make you feel safe?"

"Safer then anyone has ever made me feel. Because of my ability I can't be physically injured but I can be emotionally injured. I know though when I'm with you I don't have to worry about that because you would never do anything to hurt me."

"Your right, I could never hurt you Claire. I would never forgive myself if I did."

She nodded satisfied. "I know, so that is why you're going to beat that psycho. You're going to save the world and live to tell the tale. There can be no way you would die because like you said you wouldn't do anything to hurt me and that would definitely hurt me Peter. So go get that bastard and come back here when you do, I'll be waiting."

Peter was speechless he didn't know that she placed her faith so strongly in him. He suddenly wanted to do everything in his power to make it all happen. He _would _beat Sylar he would save the world, he had to there was just no other option. He would do this and then he would come back here and be with Claire once more.

Lifting his hand to softly touch her face he gently leaned forward to place his lips against her own. When it was all over he would come back here and they would share many more kisses together. But first he had a job to do; he needed to go save the world. After all he was a hero.


End file.
